


You’ve Changed, You’re Daring

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan, Episode: s04e13 Darkness on the Edge of Town, F/F, Nostalgia, costume porn, why did that last tag not autocomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Regina reminisces.





	You’ve Changed, You’re Daring

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Into the Woods

The office was different without her. It was haunted with memories of her: fighting, then collaborating, plotting together. Once, she brought her lunch.

_“How do you feel about kale salad?”_

_“Like someone found someplace other than Granny’s for takeout.”_

_“I’m fine with her grilled cheese but I know it gets to you.”_

_Regina laughed. “You eat like a child.”_ _She looked up from her work._

_"Is that a root beer?"_

_"Two. Thought you could use a break."_

_"A break from what? Dead end after dead end. This Sorcerer, or Author, or - whatever he wants to be called doesn't want to be found."_

_"It's only been a few weeks."_

_"Exactly, and I've conquered entire realms in less time."_

_"Can you conquer these bottles? I thought they were twist-offs."_

_"Do I look like I can pry them off with my teeth? I'm a queen, and a bit more refined."_

_"Yeah I got that."_

She smiled. The idiot.

"Regina."

She froze, listening to the rustle of fabric as someone walked towards her. Someone who definitely hadn't used the office's door. 

Finally, she turned around to meet her. She was in black, of course, a black strapless ball gown made of feathers. Her blonde hair was unnaturally perfect, hanging loose and longer than ever. Judging by her height, she was in killer heels.

She smiled a mockery of a smile and leaned forward to curtsy.

"Emma."


End file.
